


The Feeling Of Snow

by Ansuuun



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansuuun/pseuds/Ansuuun
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 6





	The Feeling Of Snow

Yamaguchi’s pov: 

As I started running over to where me and Tsukki’s meet up place was, snow started falling from the sky

“Ah! It started snowing” I thought excitedly while trying to stick my tongue out to catch a snow flake, but instead of a snowflake I ran into a pole 

“Owww” I said out loud and started running again

“Tsukki!” I shouted cheerfully seeing that glimpse of the blue scarf with a little moon in the side that he always wear

“Yamaguchi” Tsukki said but it seems like he has more to say then usual

“What is it Tsukki?” I run over to him in confusion, before I realised it, his warm hands that were in gloves were cupping my cheeks 

“T-Tsukki?” I stuttered out. He looked at me for a while before retrieving his hands back to his pockets 

“W-what was that?” I asked while I couldn’t stop my small giggles

“Shut up Yamaguchi” he said and started to walk away to the cafe we always go to

“Wait hold up Tsukki” I yelled and caught up with him, but while we were still walking to the cafe, I wondered what he was looking at so fondly of that was on my face. I started thinking too hard until yet again I pumped into a pole

“Oww” I muttered out, as I was about to get up, Tsukki extended his hands to me and told me to grab it.

“Ah... thank you Tsukki, I actually ran into a pole earlier tod-“ I couldn’t finish my sentence since Tsukki started giggling in his smug way

“W-what...?” I asked

“I know you ran into a pole earlier Yamaguchi” Tsukki said as my eyes widened by hearing this

“Huh... how did you know???” I asked embarrassingly, waiting for an answer but in return he gave me a smirk

“Well... your face has a red outline of one” she squished my cheeks as he continued “Why do your think I was looking at you earlier?” 

...

“EHH?!” I screamed out then Tsukki clasped his hands together on my mouth

“SHh, shut up Yamaguchi, people are staring” Tsukki said smugly

“Why didn’t you tell me Tsukki???” I asked flustered as to what others might have seen me as 

“It was too funny,,, I couldn’t pass the chance” he finished looking satisfied with himself

I pouted at him with a “Are you serious” face and went over to a patch of snow and made a snowball. Tsukki immediately realised wind started running. For the rest of the afternoon, I chased him with a snowball and we giggled.


End file.
